


First Taste of Real Friendship

by Blazeburner14



Category: RWBY
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazeburner14/pseuds/Blazeburner14
Summary: This was something I worked on during my free time. Just know that I love Alice as a character as you read this and I wanted you to love her all the same.





	First Taste of Real Friendship

** \- First Taste of True Friendship - **

 

It was yesterday afternoon and Team DARK had just returned from a successful mission. By Alice's idea, to celebrate they went to see a movie at the mall in the city of Vale.

The team exits the theater as Alice realizes she accidentally left her scroll. Alice rushes back to get it without telling her team, not wanting to burden them. Upon getting her phone she exits the theater again but forgets which way the team went. Alice decides to go through the closest exit of the mall and walk around, thinking she run into them.

As Alice walks around the outside of the mall, she receives a text from Kira "DEMANDING" her location. Alice chuckles at Kira's text message and proceeds to text Duran not wanting to get a text lecture from Kira.

Is there such as a lecture text?

Alice is to focus on her scroll that the only thing she managed to register is the strong smell of Chloroform from a rug covering her face as she black out being shoved into a truck......

 

( Sometime Later )

Alice awoke to complete darkness. Her head felt like someone took a sledgehammer to it and her throat was...as dry as being back at home at in a Vacuo desert.

Something was covering her eyes, blocking all light. She tried screaming for help, but quickly realized that there was a foul tasting rag in her mouth. She could feel that she was lying on her side and that her arms and feet were bounded, as she could also feel that she was wearing nothing but her undergarments.

She recognized that she was in a pseudo-fetal position, causing complete panic as the rapid beating of her own heart and ragged sobs were the only sounds that she could hear. But above all this, only one thing terrified her more than anything. 

She was alone......not sure if anyone was looking for her.....if anyone would care enough to save her.

_"Someone....please."_

Tears streamed down her face as she thought of her team, of her mother. Praying for guidance and protection. She was terrified, she couldn't move, she couldn't scream, she couldn't see.

She was trapped. With no one to save her.

 

**XXX**

 

How much time has passed was unknown to her, but finally she heard a sound. Her Faunus hearing caught the sound a several feet, five or six at best. But the things they started to say caused her heart to drop.

_"You animal."_

_"Low life, trash."_

_"You'll pay for the sins of your kin."_

Alice let out a muffled scream as she felt something brush against her ear.

Than it came.

The first blow of whatever it was connected to Alice's stomach, causing her to cough through the rag not getting the proper air. Then came what was obvious a kick to her head.

"Agh, can't beat her like this. RAISE HER UP!"

Alice started to cry through the gag as she could feel her body being risen against her will enough to be on her knees with her hands in the air. Her nightmare only started from there. A steel object slammed against the side of her waist causing a yelping sound from her. Each blow came after that, each one following the other.

With each blow, she felt hate. They hated her, they loathe her, dislike didn't exist in any of this. She was beaten, slashed, broken.

The beating calmed down as Alice lost the strength to squirm or cry. She just stay there. She knew no one was coming.

She suddenly felt her body drop back to the ground, then heard a cocking of a firearm, but was too broken to register what it is. She thought the end had come.

She was sad, she thought about her team, wondering if any of them would miss her. Sure she was difficult, but did none of them really care for her?

When the gun in question pushed against her forehead, her mind became focus on a single thought. She's not sure why, but the red-headed individual appearance in her train of last thoughts as she proceeded to slowly blackout;

_".....Duran...please..."_

Not even a second after what sound like a door being smashed in, her ears caught the sound of a familiar voice....

_**"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTARDS!!!"** _

 

**XXX**

 

After realizing Alice's disappearance was no accident or trick, Duran went on a search after confirming that it was no trick or accident.

Having Kira calling Professor Belladonna, he and Ross looked away to find their dear friend Alice. Duran kept swearing if there was so much as a bruise on her head, he'd beat the person with their own rib cage.

THAT, was a promise....

_"I'm not losing anyone else!"_

After two hours of panicked searching, Duran calmed down for just a moment and remembered that the leader of each team can pull up a tracker on their team member's scroll fro emergency purposes.

Using this method, Duran managed to track Alice's phone downtown to an old abandoned factory plant.

Alice Vermillion was on her knees with her hands being risen on a chain. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts causing blood to drip down her skin. She was surrounded by five people all of them human.

Clearly survivors of the Battle of Beacon who remember of the White Fangs involvement.

Her aura had tried it's best to numb the pain and stop the bleeding, and if Duran had gonna there just a few seconds later, he would have lost her too. He would had cleaned her remains off of the floor.

He kicked in the door of the factory and came in with his gun blade ready.

As soon as he saw Alice on the ground in a peddle of her own blood with a shotgun to her temple, Duran felt like he was watching his mother tortured again, resulting in his semblance "Heat Drive" becoming active and him immediately charging at the Anti-Faunus Group in heated fury.

Had not been for Professor Belladonna's intervention, Duran properly would have killed them. After being calmed down by the professor, Duran safely cradled Alice in his arms, managing to clothe her a bit.

 

**XXX**

 

Alice wakes in a great deal of pain, this isn't her typical morning routine.

With shocks of pain striking her every nerve, she slowly opens her eyes gazing the bright light in front of her face. Alice managing to open one of her eyes looks around the room, noticing that she wasn't in her dorm room, she was in the school infirmary area in one of the beds.

Upon further examination, Alice comes to notice that not only is she covered in bruises and cuts, but one of her legs is in a cast.

What happened?

As Alice ponders the thought, that when it hits her. She was alive. She was saved, but by who?

That's when she caught those familiar scents;

One was the smell of the mountains which was carrying the smell of burgers.

The other was the smell of Lliac and gooseberries which was hiding the scent of nightshade.

The other of which was closest to her was the smell of radiated heat and ash which was the closest scent.

As she scanned the room, she caught the sight of what causes tears of joy to well up in her eyes. They were here. Her team. Her friends.

She tried to ignore the pain and rise up to see them, but Kira waking first in the process gently placed her back on the bed in heartfelt joy and tears of her own.

Then a slap on the face followed as soon as Alice was placed back on the bed.

Kira heard the complete story of what had happened, she fought every urge to breakdown in tears as she ripped Alice a new one.

Alice's ears could easily catch the tone of struggle and worry Kira had for her as she slept. Alice had no excuse, she just dropped her ears and spoke ignoring the pain.

"I...I'm sorry."

Kira latched onto Alice in a embracing hug, no longer able to hold back her tears.

"We're your friends, you stupid girl."

Alice couldn't hold back anymore, she broke into a sobbing mess as she clung to Kira in joy.

Alice then feeling the warmth of Duran and Ross, who the giant not wanting to hurt Alice even further just places a hand on her shoulder.

It was when she gazed at the god heart-full smiling Duran did she noticed the bruises and burns on him.

It was he who saved her.

This would be the first time Alice had tasted true friendship. She swore to never forget it, as well as to protect it.


End file.
